Dreaming Back
by aldi-sama
Summary: Harrys Tod und unsere Tränen...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**  
Alle hier verwendete Charktere gehören JKRowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sie hier leiden zulassen, zu mal ich das bei dieser Fanfic ausnahmsweise auch gar nicht will.

**Anmerkung:**  
Bitte nicht weinen, es ist echt nicht nötig...auch wenn ichs getan habe...ich glaub das ist eine meiner traurigsten Fanfic außer "Walking back to see your heart and cry" und "Fide" vieleicht..... 

**DreamingBack**

Draco zitterte am gesamten Körper. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und versuchte Harry zu fassen, doch er entglitt ihm und sein schmerzverzerrtest Gesicht, verschwand in der Ferne. Vollständige Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Nur eisige Wellen von Kälte, die über seinen Körper schwabbten. Und dann dieser Schrei. Diese markerschütternde Schrei, die sein Herz zu durchbohren drohten.   
Obwohl er wusste welch Anblick ihn erwarten würde drehte er sich um. Harry hing in den Armen der Todesser, weinend vor Schmerz.  
Sein Zauberstab war zu Boden gefallen und weit aus Harrys Reichweite gerollt.   
Die Männer hatten ihn gepackt und obwohl er nicht die leiseste Chance hatte aus ihren Fängen zu entkommen, wand der junge Slytherin sich durchgehend und versuchte immer wieder ihren Flüchen auszuweichen. Doch vergeblich. Bald war sein Körper von einen einzigem Zucken durchzogen, ausgelöst duch den Cruciatius-Fluch.   
Draco hielt sich die Ohren zu. Versuchte die Stimmen, die Bilder - die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf zuverbannen, doch es war vergeblich.  
Dann kam er - den Moment, den er am meisten fürchtete.  
Harrys grüne Augen öffneten sich und sahen sich hilfesuchend um. Sein Blick strich über Draco und blieb dort hängen. Dann wanderte er zu dem Zauberstab, der zu dessen Füssen lag, schon vor einigen Minuten dort zur Ruhe gekommen.  
"Draco!", bohrte sich Harrys Stimme in das Bewusstesein des jungen Slytherins.  
"Draco! Bitte mein Zauberstab!"  
Draco blickte herab. Langsam, viel zu langsam beugte er sich nach unten und ließ seine kalten Finger über das von Harrys Hand noch warme Holz streichen.  
"Bitte!", hörte er dessen Stimme flehend im Hintergrund.  
Zögernd umfasst er den Stab, spürt die angenehme, vertraute Wärme und hob ihn hoch.  
Sein Blick glitt zu Harry, nahm das Bild ganz in sich auf - gewährte ihm die Freiheit sich schmerzend in sein Gedächnis zu brennen.  
"Draco!", brüllte Harry und schien unter den Flüchen nun langsam das Bewusstsein zu verlieren   
Draco betrachtete den Zauberstab, hob ihn, um ihn Harry zu werfen, als plötzlich etwas seinen Körper durchfuhr: eisige Kälte und das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren.   
Wie von selbst schritt sein jugendlicher Körper auf die Gruppe von Zauberen zu, ließ die Todesser durch unmissverständliche Blicke wissen, dass sie von Harry ablassen sollten.   
Der schwarzhaarige Junge sank zu Boden als sie ihre Hände fortnahmen und mühevoll hob er den Blick und blickte Draco in die graublaunen Augen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz durch zog dessen Körper.   
"Es tut mir leid, Harry", flüsterte er mit dumpfer stimme und dann senkte sich seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab, bis dieser Harrys Blitznarbe berührte.   
"Avada Kedavra", murmelte Draco leise und schloss die Augen.  
Er hörte wie Harry kurz aufschrie und dann wie sein Körper mit einem leblosen Knall gegen die Wand hinter ihm krachte.  
Draco hilt die Augen geschlossen und drehte sich um.  
"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte er erneut und dann strömten Tränen seine Wangen hinab, wie eine heiße Flut, die sich über sein Gesicht ergoss. Er spürte die fragenden Blicke der Todesser auf sich und mekrte wie ihn die Kräfte verließen.  
Langsam sank er zu Boden, kippte nach hinten und sank in Ohnmacht auf Harry toten Körper.

Helles Licht umwirbelte ihn, die Kälte, die vorhin ewig anzuhalten schien, wich auf einmal einer sanften Kühle.  
Draco öffnete die Augen und wartete bis sie sich an die Dunkelheit seiner Umgebung gewöhnt hatten.  
Verstört blickte er durch die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle in Askaban.  
"Immer noch hier", stotterte er matt und in diesem Monemt glitt wieder ein Dementor an seiner Zelle vorbei.  
Die Kälte kam augenblicklich wieder, umfing ihn und zog ihn wieder hinab.  
Erneut hörte er Harrys flehende Stimme und wünschte sich den Tod. 

***

**_ ENDE_**


	2. Ich brauche eure Hilfe

hallo, liebe fans/ leser

es hat sich eztwas furchtbares ereignet....

meine fanfictions our hreos , follow and hide und dreaming back wurden von jemanden orginalgetreu kopiert und unter dem eigenem namen der person bei www.harry-potter-online.de veröffentlicht

ich will mir das natürlich nicht bieten lassen und habe dem Leiter dieser Seite gemailt....  
aber ich brauch eure hilfe....  
ihr kennt mich, ihr wisst dass das zeug mir gehört....  
also schreibt doch bitte eine mail an  
**nico@supergump.de**  
dem leiter der site und bestätig ihm, dass die drei fanfics mir gehören!!!  
bitte ich zähl auf euch

bin sowieso schon am boden zerstört wegen der sache...  
denn wenn meine sachen so dreist kopiert werden, dann höre ich auf zu schreiben

also helft mir 


End file.
